Kiss me hard before you go
by Chichichi974
Summary: Ils savaient tout les deux que leur romance serait de courte durée. ils s'étaient fait à l'idée. Ils n'avaient juste pas pensé qu'ils en souffriraient.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss me hard before you go.

-Attend. S'il te plait , je t'en supplie ne part pas.

C'était ridicule de lui demander alors qu'elle savait très bien que sa requête ne lui serai jamais accordé. La respiration saccadée, sa poitrine se gonflait de douleur. Elle lui demandait l'impossible. Elle voulait l'inadmissible. Tout son être était transi d'un amour dévastateur. Ce qu'ils vivaient n'étaient pas dans les normes. À un tel point qu'elle se sentait mourir pour lui de jour en jour.

Il se tourna vers elle et du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas succomber maintenant à celle qui lui faisait face. Les yeux si énigmatique de la jeune fille qui se perdaient entre le bleu, le vert et le noir, le suppliaient du regard. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était forte, qu'elle ne pleurerait jamais. Pourtant elle était à deux doigt de fondre en larmes . Il devait l'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il aurait fini par la blessée. Et il ne se l'aurait jamais pardonné.

Alors il lui sourit narquoisement. Il mima le détachement. Il cacha ses sentiments et plongea dans les remous perpétuel de la souffrance.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais sérieux. Je t'en prie regarde toi. Misérable et vulnérable , qu'est ce que j'aurai pu faire de toi, a part la potiche de quelques jours.

Bien que ces paroles soient sèches , elle n'en fut pas blessée. Elle ne le croyait pas. Impossible. Il ne pouvait être aussi froid, pas après avoir partager une étroite relation à la limite de la passion . Alors elle prit sur elle .

-Oui c'est vrai tu m'as bien eu. J'étais vraiment idiote de croire que tu coucherais avec moi par amour. J'avoue que le premier pas venait de moi .

Elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui dit :

-Mais la deuxième fois, ainsi que la troisième et la quatrième, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir fait le moindre geste vers toi.

-C'était que du sexe ! Railla t-il. Je l'aurai fait avec n'importe qu'elle fille.

-C'est faux.

-Prouve le.

Elle resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait le prouver. Ils le savaient tout les deux.

-Tu vois. Lui dit-il.

C'est alors qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le sol dure et froid de la chambre. Leur lieu à eux.

Leur secret. Elle pleura. D'innombrable larmes coulèrent sur ses joues blanches.

Elle cria. Elle l'implora. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne s'accrocherait pas. Elle lui avait menti.

Il ne pouvait partir avec elle transi de chagrin comme dernier souvenir d'elle. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de fuir et de se jeter sur elle pour la serrer contre lui et baiser chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Il n'était pas tendre, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas être insensible. Il allait la prendre dans ses bras, la bercer, lui dire des mots tendre mais se elle se dégagea brutalement.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Allongé à même le sol, le corps tordue de douleur, elle pleura jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force. Il attendit qu'elle eut fini, avant de tenter une nouvelle approche.

-Temari, dit-il tendrement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, serra les poings et se releva . Il lui tendit la main. Cette main qui l'avait touché, caressé. Elle se jeta sur lui brusquement et martela son torse de coup de poings. Elle était bien trop faible pour lui faire du mal et il était bien trop fort pour avoir mal. Il lui prit les mains et sans douceurs il la plaque contre le mur. Les yeux ébènes du jeune homme domptèrent ceux de Temari.

-Je te détestes, dit elle à bout de souffle. Tu dis ne rien ressentir pour moi et pourtant tu es toujours la. Avec moi. Il suffit de quelque larmes pour que tu restes. Pathétique et faible qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi .

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Elle était beaucoup trop fière et maligne pour pleuré devant un homme. Elle si féministe, si sure d'elle.

Il eu un sourire en coin.

-Tu m'as eu.

Elle l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouté quoique se soit. Elle s'accrocha à lui avant qu'il ne s'échappe encore une fois. C'est à regret qu'il du l'éloigner.

-On va en souffrir. Ce n'est pas bien.

Elle déposa un rapide baisé sur ces lèvres avant de lui chuchoté à l'oreille.

-Je veux sombrer avec toi.

-Temari...

-Je n'ai pas peur.

Elle colla son front contre le sien.

-Tu les trahirais tous. Pour moi.

Son silence répondit à sa place. Elle baissa les yeux. Non elle ne pouvait pas aller jusque la . Non .

-Il doit me trouver. Je dois en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je sais.

Il aurait du partir maintenant. Au moment ou elle commençait à comprendre à quel point leur relation ne valait pas la peine de tant de sacrifice.

-Embrasse moi, lui ordonna t-il. Une dernière fois, avant que...

Elle l'interrompit d'un baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément . Ils se perdirent une dernière fois. Une dernière fois avant de retourner dans l'horrible réalité.

Puis, il s'en alla. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit désormais froid et vide. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle le sentait cogner contre sa poitrine. Elle se mordit la main en essayant vainement de cacher un gémissant. Et puis elle découvrit à quel point il devait savoir . Alors elle courut dans l'espoir de le croisé dans la rue. Elle ne vit que la nuit noir . Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le lui dire. Il ne le saurait jamais. Alors elle murmura.

- Je t'aime, Itachi Uchiwa.


	2. And now you're feeling like you miss him

Il paraît que tu es mort.

Comme le souffle du vent tu t'es envolé vers d'autres contrées. Comme la tempête ce fut intense et rapide .Il n'y avait que pour dégât les morceaux de mon cœur à ramasser. Un par un. Une fois fait, tout sera comme avant. Je serai de nouveau moi. La Temari d'avant. Celle qui ne te connaissais pas encore, celle qui ne savait pas ce que le mot douleur voulait réellement dire.

Au risque de te décevoir, je n'ai pas pleuré et je ne pleure toujours pas. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, à vrai dire si je l'avais fait tu m'aurais dis :

_« tu t'attendais à quoi de toute façon. »_

C'est étrange, je m'attendais à pire. Je pensais que je m' effondrerai de douleur, agonisante seule. J'ai mal mais je ne me donnerai pas la mort pour te rejoindre. Je suppose que je m' étais faite à cette idée la première fois que tu m'as embrassé.

Il n'eut aucune funérailles . Les déserteurs n'avaient pas le droit à de la pitié et aux prières divines. Les criminels devaient se contenter de la joie que provoquer leurs morts aux trouillards. Et les amants ? À quoi ont-ils le droit ? Aux secrets à jamais garder ? À quand trouve t-on le temps de respirer sans sentir son air pollué de non-dits ?

Le ciel est toujours aussi bleu . Le soleil rayonne encore et brûle ma peau. Le sable jaune et chaud me semble toujours aussi beau.

Rien n'a changé. Rien. Rien.

Te souviens-tu de notre première fois ?

Je ne sais plus exactement comment tout avait commencé et pourtant le souvenir de tes baisés ardents hantent encore aujourd'hui mon esprit. Je les vois encore . Tes yeux ébènes qui me regardaient d'un air las et où une lueur de désir perfide prenait doucement place. Tes mains qui caressaient dans la plus grande avidité mon dos courbé vers ton corps. Mes lèvres emprisonnées par les tiennes avaient oublié ce que c'était de respirer. Avec toi , mes vêtements ne restaient jamais bien longtemps sur moi, ils allaient rejoindre le sole dure et froid de notre secret . Tes cheveux , lorsque tu te penchais sur moi me chatouillaient , comme une caresse légère du vent . Ô seigneur si tu savais à quel point j'appréciais ces moments là . Après avoir du nettoyer le sang de mes mains, effaçer les combats sanglants de mes pensées, je m'abandonnais toujours avec la plus grande joie dans tes bras. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps, je ne devais pas te le montrer. Parce que c'était un signe de faiblesse, parce que tu étais un criminel. Aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que j'aurai risqué grand chose, tu aurais juste évité de me regarder, et je t'aurais serré de mes bras torturés par un amour unique.

J'aurai comprimé ton corps au mien, tu aurais mordu ma peau, laissant comme a ton habitude des marques qui montrent que je t'appartiens, que je ne suis plus tout à fait libre d'aller voir ailleurs.

Je t'avais dis que je ne reviendrais plus. Je ne recommencerai plus.

Jamais.

Savais-tu que ce mot avait tendance à prédire le contraire exacte de sa définition ? Je l'ai comprise avec le temps. J'ai malheureusement compris trop tard que j'aurai du te crier

à gorge déployée que je t'aimais. J'aurai du te courir après, te pourchasser de mon amour collant, dément, débordant . J'aurai du te retenir, te forcer à rester, te convaincre de devenir meilleur, ou tout simplement que je t'entraines avec moi vers l'inconnu. J'aurai du être plus courageuse . J'aurais du être l' héroïne de notre histoire et toi le méchant . tu m'aurais poursuivi à travers le monde et moi je t'aurai accueilli à bras ouverts. Aujourd'hui je vis avec ces trois mots coinçaient dans ma gorge et qui voudrait par tout les moyen s'échapper et entrer dans ta tête pour ne plus jamais y sortir. Ces trois mots que je n'ai pu confier qu'à la nuit noire.

Tu n'étais pas toujours tendre. Parfois tu me faisais mal. Tu allais trop vite, tu ne me laissais pas le temps, tu fonçais trop. Comme ci ta vie en dépendait.

C'est vrai , c'était le cas.

Je voulais juste que tu apprécie un peu plus d'être avec moi . Juste un peu . Je me serai senti importante à tes yeux, bien que se soit faux ou vrai .

Je n'aimais pas me réveiller avec le vide, et te retrouver quelques jours après comme ci de rien n'était, comme ci je devais oublier que tu t'enfuyais comme un voleur à chaque fois.

Itachi, j'ai oublié de te dire que tu avais été le premier . Le premier à avoir pénétré mon cœur sans que je m'en aperçoive. Le premier à m'avoir appris les mots : Passion. Luxure. Enfer. Amour .

Je me souviens de ce soir là, couchais sur le dos, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur ma peau, je frissonnais à chaque fois que ta bouche touchait ma peau nue. Je mordais mes lèvres, ma main s'enfonçait dans les draps blancs, je ne voulais pas que tu m'entendes gémir de plaisir. Pas après que mes souffles irréguliers t'ont laissé pour douces mélodie une satisfaction irrévocable à tes oreilles lorsque tu m'as prises. C'est essoufflée d'avoir du endurée tant de plaisir insolites que je te chuchotais.

_-Tu n'as peur que je te tues._

Tu plongeais ton visage dans mon cou, et tu sirotais ma peau .je te sentais sourire à mes remarques superflues. Tu formais des ronds avec tes doigts sur mes hanches, et tu me rapprochais encore plus prés de toi. Mes doigts quittaient le drap pour s'ancraient dans ta peau. Alors que tu enfonçais soudainement tes dents dans la peau tendre de mon cou, je griffais sauvagement ton dos. Tu t'en foutais d'avoir mal, des cicatrices. Moi aussi, cela m'importais peu de souffrir. Je sentais tout le désir que tu ressentais pour moi, émaner de toi . Comme des rayons qui transperçaient mon être, je suffoquais d'être autant désiré. Je me sentais précieuse. Bien que je n'ai jamais réellement su tes sentiments et intentions à mon égard . Je savais que mon corps ne t'étais pas indifférent. J'espérais dans le plus grand des secrets qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Pas que mon corps. Pas que du sexe.

Tu avais toujours aimé prendre le dessus. Tu commençais les pas et j'entrais dans la danse, comme par enchantement, par envoûtement. Et lorsque tes baisers commencèrent à valser sur mon cou, et ma poitrine, je savais que nous entamions pour la deuxième fois la danse du non retour. Celle ou nous ne voyions jamais la fin. Tout deux si embrumés par nos élans passionnés , nous nous réveillons toujours comme ci de rien n'étais. Toi avec la nuit et mon corps collé au tiens. Moi avec le jour et le froid à la place que tu as quitté depuis plusieurs heures.

_-Tu n'as peur que je révèle ta cachette au monde entier ?_

_-Et alors ?! Que dirais-tu ? Que tu as couché avec moi ?_

_-Bien sur que non, je leur dirais que je t'ai traqué sans que tu ne le saches, que j'ai joué la carte de la séduction et que je t'ai eu comme un pauvre débutant._

Une mèche ébène de tes cheveux sombre tomba doucement sur ma joue, la caressant, la chatouillant.

_-Et tu crois qu'ils te croiront ?_

J'enroulais presque amoureusement mon index autour de cette mèche rebelle et murmura.

_-Non. Mais qu'elle importance, moi je saurais la vérité._

Tes iris d'habitude si froide paraissaient se réchauffer . Juste un peu . Pas longtemps. Sans que tu m'en laisses le temps, tu m'as embrassé et mordu jusqu'au sang , mes mains retenues par les tiennes au-dessus de ma tête, et ton corps pesant sur le mien m'empêchais de bouger . La situation aurait pu être dangereuse mais pas une once de frayeur m'envahit. Je n'avais plus peur de toi . Plus jamais . Et pourtant j'avais mal, ma lèvre dégoulinait de sang d'un rouge profond. Et tu suçais se sang dans un grognement sourd. C'était dégueulasse et terriblement sexy à la fois. C'était nous. Non c'était toi.

Tu m'as toujours semblé froid et intouchable . A chaque fois que nous nous voyions, tu semblais ne vouloir qu'une chose mon corps pour la nuit . J'avais l'impression d'être la seule femme, mais la vérité je ne la saurai jamais. La possibilité qu'il y est une autre me mettais dans une colère noire . La jalousie était aussi un sentiment nouveau qui jaillissait en moi comme un torrent incontrôlable . Je te haïssais d'être aussi distant , et je me détestais de t'aimer autant pour ressentir ce genre de sentiment.

Pourtant il y a bien eu un soir . Une seule et unique fois ou tu ne m'as pas considéré comme un désir à assouvir mais comme un soutient. Une personne à part entière. Ce fut si probable et rare qu'aujourd'hui je me demande encore si se souvenir ne fait pas partit de mes rêves ou d'une envie profonde de te voir confier à moi . C'était la seule fois où tu ne m'as pas plaqué contre le mur et arraché mes vêtements un par uns. Non, j'étais assise sur le lit, encore habillé, et toi nu sous la douche. À ce moment là, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, je n'ai jamais su . Je me souviens pourtant t'avoir entendu murmurer un ordre à mon égard .

_-Viens._

Non cela sonnait plus comme un supplice. Alors comme une automate je me suis levée et dirigée vers la salle de bain . L'eau chaude coulait sur ta peau pâle et je n'ai pa pu m'empêcher de rougir devant ton corps dépourvu d'habit . Bien que je t'avais déjà vu nu plusieurs fois je ne m'y habituais toujours pas. Tu as tendu ta main vers moi, et des gouttes d'eau ou se reflétaient mon visage abasourdi tombèrent sur le carrelage.

Doucement j'ai glissé mes doigts entre les tiens et tu m'as attiré brutalement vers toi . Plaqué entre le mur mouillé et ton corps , ta tête posé contre mon épaule, je sentais l'eau imprégner mes vêtements et coller sur ton torse musclé. Tu t'es légèrement décalé de moi et inconsciemment j'ai suivi du regard les cicatrices parcourant ton corps. Dans tes yeux, il n'y avait ni lueur hautaine, ni froideur . Il y avait juste toi . Toi . Pour la première fois, je t'ai vu toi . J'ai vu un homme détruit par la vie . Anéanti par un funeste destin.

Bouleversement , peur et angoisse m'ont parcouru , mitraillant mon cœur sans répit . J'ai remonté mes mains en coupe sur ton visage et je l'ai rapproché du mien . Pour la première fois je t'ai embrassé avec langueur et quelques miettes de douceur. Tes mains ont entouré mon dos et je me suis sentie fondre en toi . Comme ci nous ne faisions qu'un.

Cette nuit nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, nous avions juste dormi enlacé l'un à l'autre, et ce fut la seule fois ou je ne me suis pas réveillé avec le vide.

Je me considérais comme une traite envers mes amis et ma patrie en étant avec toi, et tu me voyais comme une amante farouche et désirable. Avec toi je passais ma vie à attendre de par et d'autre que tu me reviennes, sans jamais ne l'admettre une seule fois. Nous étions tout deux voué à l'échec, alors il est inutile que tu m'en veux pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Il n'y a que moi dans cette salle d'attente . L'angoisse me tient compagnie mais j'ai connu de meilleur ami.

Une femme ronde, aux joues roses et pleines s'approche vers moi, un sourire réconfortant flotte sur ses lèvres . De son regard doux elle m'adresse la parole.

_-Il est l'heure._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout mon être ne veut pas bouger de cette chaise._

_-Vous aviez dit que cela restera confidentiel._

_-Tout à fait, personne ne sera au courant._

_-Et...hum..je..je vais avoir...mal ?_

C'est bête de posé cette question , depuis le temps, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

_-Quelques crampes, rien de bien méchant._

Elle me disait cela comme ci elle commandait du pain. Comme ci c' était tout à fait normal. Elle le sait pourtant qui je suis ! Temari No Sabaku, sœur du grand Hokage Gaara. Bah après tout elle doit avoir l'habitude de voir et de faire ce genre de chose. C'est peut être mieux comme ça, faire comme ci il ne s'agissait pas de pas grand chose. J'en souffrirai peut être moins.

Elle ouvre la porte du cabinet et me tend la main pour m'inciter à rentrée. Je serre mes doigts dans le tissus sombre de ma robe. J'ai décidé de mon plein grès , il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Il n'y avait jamais eu de nous, alors un lui ne serait pas possible non plus. Mais au fond de moi, vraiment ancré dans une toute petite partie de mon cœur par encore détruite m'implorer de ne pas le faire.

Alors qu'elle patiente , deux solutions s'offrent à moi : Assumer ou fuir .

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Après mûres réflexions, je me suis dit que je pouvais pas laissé cet One-shot se terminait comme ça, il manquait quelque chose, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire ce que pourrait ressentir Temari à l'égard d'Itachi, une dernière pensée avant qu'il ne soit totalement oublié. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue.

À la prochaine !


End file.
